Batteries or other devices provided in battery-like form factors provide electrical power to operate a wide variety of devices. These batteries may be single-use or rechargeable, and may incorporate one or more galvanic cells, fuel cells, capacitors, and so forth. Battery contacts provide an electrically conductive pathway from one or more terminals of one or more batteries to the electrical components of the device.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.